pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheMajesticStork/I'm wondering when my first ever fan fiction will premiere... Hmm...
Okay, so this feels suddenly random of me. But for the past few weeks, I've been brainstorming for the first ever story I would release, 'The Curse of the Mew Crystal'. Details will be on my profile page, by the way. Anyways, I've run into, like, three problems while I've been doing so... 1. MOTIVATION Let's get this one out of the way. Thing is, most of the stories I might make might be boring, too long, unexciting, and stuff like that. Plus, there are ideas that may vary in excitement depending on what you like. As for The Curse of the Mew Crystal, I plan for it to be action-packed and suspenseful, but there are going to be cliffhangers. For one, cliffhangers can sprout theories and such, and only the creator/s will be able to direct what happens in the next part. Cliffhangers can create mind-blowing things that shock everyone. Take the Walking Dead: Video Game series, for example. There were many cliffhangers in between episodes that fans didn't really enjoy that much. I will have 'Suffer the Children' as an example. There's a big cliffhanger there. And that's why I am unsure of myself. I want to express myself more, but sometimes I am shying around a little. Don't worry, not all the time. I don't like too much attention. In my eyes, I want to be just in the middle... But if you REALLY want me to be popular, then hell no. Just no. I just started and I haven't even posted something yet. Just no, please no. 2. MANAGEMENT ''' Oh hey, another 'M' problem. Management will be the things like 'how many parts to this story' and 'do I make this happen' and such. Also, I don't have all the time in the world to do this. I like to write and produce stories as well, but it's quite the bummer to have to go here all the time. I won't be active all day, I tell you that, but I will be around for a while each day (hopefully). I can't make a promise, but I will do half a pinky promise because I just said so. So yeah, I'll have problems with that.. '''3. DEVELOPMENT 'What's development?' you may be asking. 'And why is it a problem?'. Well, here's an idea. Let's say one story has two characters, Jace and Stace. Jace is boring, unrelatable, unemotional, and pretty much forgettable altogether. Stace, however, is bubbly, relatable, emotional, and remarkable in the story. I want all my characters in all of my stories to be like Stace. When you can't empathize with a character in a story, the feeling is lost. It's just like it's an ordinary storybook tale. I don't want that. I want it to be like a TV series worthy to be on Netflix. The characters have emotions and each are unique from each other. Let's say Troy and Kroy are characters in a story. Troy is very close to his brother and nice, however he is shy and is often picked on by Kroy, his older brother, who is one of the 'cool kids' and is very stubborn. He always teases Troy and often picks his own desire over Troy's. Both of the brothers have a unique personality that different people find relatable. It is only in the heat of the moment when both Troy and Kroy realize their bond isn't an artificial creation but a spiritual fate that Kroy had creeped away from. Now that makes a good plot that I could work around. Another problem with this 'D' word is that sometimes scenes may be too bland or too overemphasized. To give an example of this, let's say the narration must characterize a forest. 'Two sisters are in a forest.' That seems too bland. Something that it misses is giving some kind of backstory or adjective to the forest, because for all anyone cares the sisters may as well live there for all their lives if there is nothing to the area. Another thing is that the sentence is too generic. Who are the sisters and how did they end up there? When a question inappropriately answers a question or does not even answer one at all, then it is too bland. Let's see what we could do to make it better. 'Anna and Aria were lost in a very green and lush forest after a plane crash that brought them upon around 21 days of being missing.' That answers too many questions even if it goes into detail big time. It makes the entire thing unsatisfying and costs a lot of time to read. That is the other problem. 'Anna and Aria were lost in a green and lush forest after a plane crash.' That is the most central it can get. Not too bland, not too overemphasized. It's just right. FINISHING UP Now those were three problems I find in creating my very first story... Feel free to share your thoughts or suggestions to me in the comments, I am waiting for it. I also think I can release it by my birthday, June 2. If not, apologies. Thanks for reading. Category:Blog posts